Story Of My Life
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: I'm trying to get over your betrayal...but everything reminds me of you, and I miss you so much it hurts. Just the sound of your name if enough to make me cry. How could you just walk away from me? I miss you. Come back, please? Selphie.x.Namine Kairi


**Disclaimer:** None of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters belong to me. I am not a videogame designer. I can barely draw. I also am not rich enough to pay off Square Enix and Disney for Riku and Axel, no matter how hot I think those Bishies are. I write this story for my own unenjoyment (I would say "enjoyment", but it actually hurts to write this...and I think I am cutting myself open with each word I type, so...). I mean no copyright infringement with the writing of this story. Any likeness of the character personalities to any real people are intended, as this is the KH story of my life. Please, get over it.

**Warning:** Mentions of Sex, brief descriptions of sexual acts, sadness, dispair, angst, talk of self-mutilation and other such mature themes may be present at some point in this story. If you are not of age to read this type of material, or if those things aforementioned squick you, please save us all some trouble and do not read this story. I am not to be held accountable if you happen to read something in this story that you are not supposed to read. You are reading at your own risk.

**A/N:** This is a new take on the old version of this story. Originally, I wrote this story from Riku's point of view...but as I was playing Karaoke Revolution with my best friend, her boyfriend and my brother, I realized that I could take this in a whole new direction. So, I decided to rewrite this story from Selphie's point of view. It is a lot different from how it used to be, and with the way I am writing it, I can do so with minimal internal bleeding for me. It still hurts to talk about my ex...but maybe doing this will be like therapy. I hope you all like the new and improved version of this story.

* * *

Story of My Life

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

This is the beginning, or at least as close to the beginning as I want to get. This story is about me. Most specifically, about me and the love of my life. So, we start at the beginning. It all started the winter of my first year in high school. I was smart, so I took an advanced math class. That is where I met _her_. Namine. The love of my life.

Like most fourteen year olds, I was afraid of the change to high school. I didn't know a lot of people, and my "friends" from middle school just weren't the same. I started over. I was alone. Well, I was alone until I met Namine. I noticed her drawing in class, and the picture was the most beautiful I had ever seen anyone create. I was drawn to her, and I spoke to her for the first time simply because I thought she was a wonderful artist.

After that first comment, Namine and I we inseparable. We ate lunch together, we spent time after school together, and every weekend we had sleepovers together. I was hooked from day one, and I knew there was no hope for me. Namine was my best friend, and I didn't know if I could live without her.

We really did start off as friends. She told me that she was a lesbian, that she liked girls. I knew that her admission didn't mean that she was going to jump me, but I was wary of her anyway. I found out many years previous that I too liked girls, but because of my home life I hid it deep within myself. And because we both liked girls, it was natural that after we knew it, things got awkward. But we were still best friends.

I remember those early days fondly. One weekend I would stay at her sister Larxene's house with her. We'd be sitting on the couch, my head in Namine's lap, and she'd be petting my hair. Oddly enough, it never seemed to be weird; I loved the feel of her hands running through my hair. During those moments, I felt loved…but I hadn't yet known that I loved her. That would come later.

Throughout that first year of high school, I was constantly with Nami. And during that first year, I found that I was attracted to her and I wanted her very much. But I felt as though I couldn't have her. She was forever talking about he ex-girlfriend, Yuna. It was always "Yuna" this, and "Yuna" that. I knew I didn't have a chance against someone like Yuna. And then there was Paine. Namine had her too. I couldn't compete with that. I couldn't compete with anyone.

So, though I cared deeply about Namine, I couldn't be with her. I watched her whenever we were together. I poured out my soul to her, crying on her shoulder on those weekends that she spent the night at my house. I needed her love, her understanding. And she gave it. She was always quick to help me dry my tears. And even though I had trouble allowing her to wrap her arms around me, she never stopped trying. And I never stopped wanting her to.

I met Namine for the first time in September. We became close friends in December. I fell for her on day one. She was all I ever wanted in a partner, in a friend. I thought that if I had her by my side, I would be happy forever. I knew, though, that she was beyond my reach. But that didn't keep me from dreaming. And dream I did, every night.


End file.
